


What We Do Is Innocent

by writeyourownlifestory



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Murder, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: Joe and Ben go out for a night on the town, hoping to bring someone home for some fun.





	What We Do Is Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this or where it came from. I honestly didn't even want to post it. Not due to the insane plot or what happens, but rather because I have to tag everything and it basically ruins the surprise and, on a personal level, I feel like the only reason this is worth reading is because of the twist. 
> 
> But alas, here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Title comes from Britney Spears "3"

They were fighting again. Same fight, different night. It happened whenever they decided to do this, go out and have some fun. It had been so long since they last did this. Life got ahead of them and they had other things they had to focus on. Joe knew they had been stressing lately. This and that. Never on one specific thing. 

 

They tried to talk about it, but talking could only do so much. Joe knew this was what they needed. A night out on the town together. They could go to a club, or a bar, or any way really. Joe had never been picky about the place. 

 

All right, that was a lie. They had argued in the past about the best places to go to. Ben swore bars were the best. The people there were usually lonely and looking for someone to take them home. Joe disagreed. Half the time if you went to a bar, yeah maybe you had some shit going on, but not everybody there wanted to be bothered. 

 

He certainly didn’t anytime he strolled into one. If he went to a bar, it was either to drink something he can’t mix on his own or for scouting. 

 

Joe preferred clubs. For one, half the people there were drunk already and loose enough that you could easily persuade them to give it a go. Plus, dancing. Who didn’t love to dance? Sure, every now and then you’d find someone who didn’t want to dance with you, but they weren’t the ones he wanted to take home anyway. 

 

No, he wanted the people who wanted to have a good time. He could find them well enough. It was like seeking out the same energy. Someone who just wanted to enjoy themselves. 

 

They were sitting in the back, Joe’s fingers drumming on the steering wheel of the car. Ben was pouting again. That pout would be Joe’s weakness any day of the week, though right now it was starting to piss Joe off. 

 

“What?” He asked finally, the word strained as he looked to the blond. “What is it now?” 

 

“Why do I have to do this again?” 

 

“You know why,” Joe reminded him. 

 

They’ve had this argument before. Almost every other time they went out, they’d get into this tiny fight about who played what part. Ben was usually the target. Joe would seek out the person of interest and Ben would be the one to do the dirty work. 

 

He was the more conventionally attractive one and while Joe knew he looked damn good, he also knew he could sometimes come off a bit strong and in their position, they didn’t want to make their possible third member uncomfortable. 

 

With Ben’s accent and sweet smile, he was a true charmer. All he had to do was talk a bit, maybe dance for a while, and then suggest the chosen one to come back to their place for the night. 

 

It always worked. That’s why it was Ben’s job. Joe had taken it upon himself to do it every once in a while, with Ben sitting far off looking aloof or even shy. It worked then too, but it was just too much effort on Joe’s part. He could act well enough but why act when you could just have Ben do it so naturally. 

 

“Benny please,” Joe whispered softly. “Look, we’ve both had a very rough week. I don’t want to get into this again.” 

 

“I’m tired of always being the pretty boy in this situation,” Ben whined, his arms crossing over his chest. 

 

Joe lifted his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. He loved this man but Christ he could be difficult sometimes. He knew Ben was more than just his good looks. Joe was one of the few people who understood that, but he also understood that sometimes you had to work with the hand you have been dealt with. 

 

“I can’t help that you’re better looking than me, Ben.” 

 

“But you’re more approachable,” Ben argued. 

 

“AKA, I’m the less attractive one, so I don’t scare people off as easily as you do.” 

 

Ben shook his head, scoffing. “Joe, don’t put words in my mouth.” 

 

“Well, I don’t understand what else you could mean by calling me approachable,” Joe fired back, sighing deeply. “Forget this. Let’s just go home.” 

 

Joe reached to start the car up, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. “It was your idea to come out tonight.” 

 

“Because we both needed it! Come on, we haven’t brought anyone home in weeks and I know you miss it.” 

 

Ben shifted in his chair, sighing quietly. “Of course I miss it,” Ben mumbled, taking Joe’s hand to hold it closed. “I’m sorry to be difficult,” he added. “I’m just tired. You’re right, this week has been absolute shit and I’m letting it sour our night out.” 

 

“If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay,” Joe swore, lacing their fingers together as he held Ben’s hand. “I just . . . you’re better at it than me. Convincing them to go home with us. Whenever I do it, I seem desperate.” 

 

“What? Joe, no.” 

 

“It’s true! I come off like some virgin trying to bring someone home to pop my cherry.” 

 

Ben was laughing, the soft sound tickling Joe’s ears. “That is a lie and I won’t stand for it. I would be honored if you flirted with me at some club and asked to bring me home.” 

 

“Yeah well, luckily I don’t have to do that,” Joe mentioned, turning so he could face Ben properly. “Because whenever I’m with you, I already am home.” 

 

“Bloody flirt,” Ben chuckled, closing the gap to bring his lips to Joe’s. 

 

They kissed for a solid minute, both pulling away with red lips and wide smiles. “Let's go in there and bring home someone pretty, shall we?” Ben offered, already feeling much better about the situation.

 

“I’ll let you have the first go at them,” Joe swore, squeezing Ben’s hand once more before separating.

 

The club wasn’t anything special. They didn’t play any unique music and the lights didn’t change into any wild colors. But there were bodies on the floor and Joe and Ben found themselves easily fitting in with the style that it had going on. They always dressed to impress when they went out and when they carried on through the night, their clothing clung to them as they began to sweat on the dance floor. 

 

Eventually, they found someone they liked. It was rare for them to disagree on a third. All they required was a pretty face and a nice body. The rest they could muddle through. They zoned in one someone who didn’t seem like they came with anyone else. 

 

Sitting at the bar, sharing a drink, they decided to go for it. Joe pulled Ben in, their tongues swirling together as he passed off an encouraging kiss. “Go get em’ baby,” Joe whispered, squeezing Ben’s arm once.

 

Ben turned and left the bar, going to seek out the person they had chosen. Joe always liked watching Ben here. He worked so well, falling perfectly into the role. Whether Ben liked to admit it or not, he played it perfectly. He was hot and knew how to win over a partner, especially on the dance floor. 

 

Joe would be jealous if he didn’t know any better and Joe always knew better. Ben was doing this for them. So they could release their stress and have their much-needed fun. He sat by the bar and watched for as long as it took and for Ben, it usually didn’t take longer than a few songs. 

 

Eventually Ben got the ball rolling and Joe saw him gesturing back to him at the bar. He was showing Joe off, making the offer. Very rarely did it not work. After all, who wouldn’t want to come home with two handsome men? 

 

They didn’t have much of a preference. Male or female. Sometimes, they’d be in the mood for one or the other. Last time it was a female. Blonde little thing. She screamed and Joe liked that. Tonight it didn’t matter. What did matter was watching the person of their choosing bob their head in agreement? 

 

Joe watched as Ben led their third out the door. Joe turned back to the bar, downed his drink and slapped the money down before leaving his seat. When Joe went outside, he found Ben outside smoking as he approached. He gave him a small glare. Such a nasty habit that the blond had yet to kick. 

 

“Do I get to know your names?” Their partner for the night asked casually as they lead back against the brick wall. 

 

“That’s Peter,” Joe said, gesturing to the blond beside him. “I’m Paul.” 

 

Ben smiled behind his cigarette. He always got a kick out of Joe’s little joke. He ran the butt of the cigarette against the wall before flicking it away. “Guess that makes you Mary.” He mentioned, pushing forward to capture the lips of their third. 

 

Joe didn’t bat an eye, instead of making his way back to the car. Ben sat in the back and continued to kiss and nip at their partner. Joe exchanged casual conversation, making sure that their partner didn’t up and leave any friends at the club. Joe snapped at Ben to give them a chance to reply, making their lovely partner chuckle as the blond relaxed back against the seat. 

 

They came alone. It was a rough night and they felt like dancing. Joe and Ben could relate, their eyes locking in the review mirror. 

 

When they arrived back to the apartment, Joe punched in the key code while Ben led them inside. After locking back up, Joe followed the two inside, telling the blond to make sure their partner was comfortable. 

 

Joe meanwhile went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka. He pouted the shots, bringing the bottle straight to his mouth. He was so used to the burning taste that it no longer hurt when he took a tip. He passed the drinks to the others before pushing Ben aside to kiss their partner on his own. 

 

Ben laughed at his eagerness and moved to sit back on the couch, watching as Joe and their third kissed. He wasn’t the jealous type either. After all, there was for their own entertainment. They both enjoyed a bit of foreplay beforehand. It loosened things up and relaxed them both before they got down to business.

 

They stayed on the cough, removing clothing and exchanging kisses between the three of them. Eventually Ben found himself growing eager and they decided to move things to their playroom. 

 

They never brought anybody into their bedroom. That was their personal space and wasn’t meant for this specific activity. 

 

Joe continued to kiss their guest, his lips eventually making its way along their neck. He was bitter, that much he had to admit. Poor Ben knew this very well. The blond had many marks made by the man, most of which were hidden by clothing but those that were visible, he showed off proudly. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Joe whispered, finally pulling his mouth away to use it to speak. “But I promised Peter that he could have the first go.” Joe turned their guest around, his nose nuzzling along the skin of their neck as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. 

 

Ben had already lost all his clothing and was approaching them with the silk tie in hand. He playfully held it over the eyes of their third, moving to instead bright it to their wrist. “Do you mind?” He asked carefully. 

 

They never did anything rough without consent. It was against their rules. No matter how the night turned out, if their guest didn’t start off agreeing, then nothing else would go right. After getting the verbal okay, Ben tied their wrist up, tossing the tie up to the bar that had been added to the ceiling. He tied them up swiftly, forcing them to stand in the middle of the room, stark naked in front of the two men. 

 

Ben and Joe circled their guest, smiling to one another at the offering between them. “What to do, what to do.” Ben mused aloud, his eyes moving past their guest and falling on Joe’s. “Blindfold?” 

 

Joe shook his head, pausing to run his fingers along the spine of their guest. “No. You know I love keeping eye contact.” 

 

“What a dirty bastard you are,” Ben chuckled. 

 

Joe moved to stand in front of their guest, his hands falling to their hips, moving lower. He thought about how lovely they would be to fuck, but he didn’t do that. He could put his lips on theirs and kiss them as much as he wanted, but fucking them wasn’t what he was interested in. 

 

It felt like cheating and cheating on Ben wasn’t something Joe ever wanted to do and he knew Ben felt the same. So they never fucked the people they brought home. They made them feel good in other ways; a simple thank you for giving the two men the sweet release they need so separately. 

 

So he allowed his lips to trail along their skin, licking and sucking here and there. He’d bite every now and then, loving the little sounds that left their partners mouth. Sometimes he’d bite harder and harder, just enough to make them whimper or whine or even complain. 

 

He didn’t like causing pain, but he liked knowing he had that effect on people. 

 

“Slow, to drag it out?” Ben asked casually from behind them. “Or quick and sleek?” 

 

“Oh, we should let them decide.” Joe mentioned, standing up fully. He held their face in his hands, his thumbs running along their jawline. “Slow or quick?” He whispered, his tongue tracing long their lips. 

 

“Quick.” They answered. “Quick and rough.” 

 

Joe laughed, looking over their head to find Ben. “You heard them, buddy. Make it rough.” 

 

Joe stepped back, watching as Ben came forward. He wrapped his arm around their torso, holding them to his chest. Ben’s nose was in their hair, along with their neck. They closed their eyes, enjoying the feeling of such a beautiful man so close to them but Ben wasn’t having it. 

 

“Open your eyes. Watch him.” Ben whispered in their ear. 

 

Joe smiled as they opened their eyes and gave a swift nod to Ben. The man stepped back and swung his arm forward, thrusting the knife into the lower back of their guest, who barely had time to react it happen so fast. Ben removed the knife, only to plunge it back again and then again and then again. 

 

Joe loved counting, seeing the love of his life in his element. Their guest turned their head back to Ben, who leaned in to steal a kiss before passing the knife to Joe. 

 

“You said make it rough,” Joe shrugged, stabbing into the stomach of their guest who let out an (ironically) gut-wrenching gasp.

 

Again, he didn’t care to cause pain, but he also understood it came from the trade. He did it once more, and the slid the knife carefully to make somewhat of a smile along with their stomach.

 

The dark humor was his thing after all.

 

He passed the knife back to Ben before going to kneel to the floor before their weeping guest. “Thank you for joining us tonight,” Joe whispered, watching as his lover gripped their guest by their hair. He tilted their head up and quickly ran the knife along their neck, slicing it open. 

 

Blood dripped and squirted out almost comically and flushed across Joe’s face as their guest went slack. From his angle, he could still keep eye contact with them, though all the color and light trained from their gaze. 

 

Joe licked the blood of his lips and he ran his hand along the rest, coating his hand properly. When he stood, he used that hand to grip Ben’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss and smearing the red, hot fluid all along Ben’s face. 

 

“God I love you,” Ben sighed, nuzzling closely to him as the body swayed beside them. 

 

“Aren’t you glad I made you play your part?” Joe teased, kissing the man once more. “So. Full dismemberment or shall we just toss them in the water again?” 

 

“Are you joking? We bought the katana for a reason, love. I’m putting it to good use tonight.” 

 

Joe chuckled, kissing his lover once more. Rather than letting him leave to grab their weapon of choice, Joe pushed Ben down on the blood-covered floor to straddle him. Dismemberment could wait. Joe had a cock to ride first. 

 

They did this often. Rolled around in the blood they had spilled from their latest conquest. Positions would come and go and some nights it would be multiple. Tonight Joe rode him for a good while before Ben decided it was time to roll them over and fuck Joe into the floor. 

 

Their lovemaking lasted longer than either expected and the men found themselves growing tired, but they still had a task at hand. Both worked well together on slicing their former partner up into pieces and when it came time to dispose of them, they handled that just as well. 

 

They were smart about their killings, always making sure to never leave a trace or bring home someone who would be missed or even noticed. Guilt was never a problem for them. This was their fun. Sure, they could do better and maybe kill someone who wasn’t a good person, but neither really wanted to get too personal with their third. 

 

They just wanted to go out, have a good time, and end a life. Was that asking too much? 

 

They cleaned up their playroom with vodka and bleach, removing all signs of their former guest, they showered together, this time Ben doing the bottoming against the shower wall. Joe always got possessive afterward. A rough reminder of how much they needed this, how much they needed each other. 

 

After that, they went back out into the early morning and scattered the body parts in places nobody would expect and wouldn’t be found as easily as one might expect. When they finally returned home, it was already the next day, with the moon and the sun preparing to switch places.

 

When they finally climbed into bed, their bodies ached from excessive work and rough lovemaking. Ben was covered in bite marks and Joe’s ass ached in the best possible way. They were wrapped in one another’s arms, lazily sharing kisses as they spoke of how well their night had gone. 

 

They weren’t sure when they’d have another night out, but if the next went as well as this night had been, they were already looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Thoughts?
> 
> PS, I kept the sex of their "guest" all up to you. I honestly just couldn't keep killing Allen anymore and I felt bad hurting Gwilym or Rami or even Lucy. So it can be a guy or a girl. All up to you. 
> 
> It's just murder y'all.


End file.
